Rich Boy
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Happy Birthday SecretAgentUnicorn! One-shot. Percy is at the high end of the social ladder, and those of lesser status are beneath him. But when he meets new boy Nico di Angelo, his whole world turns upside down. Nico then shows him that just because you're rich, doesn't mean you need to be a jerk. Rated T for mild swearing and boyxboy. Percico!


Happy Birthday to SecretAgentUnicorn! I really hope you like this and I hope you have a really great day!

…

Percy Jackson thought those of lower social status were beneath him. His mother up and married a rich, retired billionaire named Paul Blofis some years back. Percy wasn't entirely sure if it was Paul himself who captured his mother's attention, or the large stacks of hundreds Paul kept around for her every beck and call. Paul himself was a looker, by older women's status, with his salt and pepper hair and chiseled jaw line. So perhaps it was Paul who had his mother's affection after all.

Throughout his childhood, Percy had been spoiled rotten. Every need he would ever think of would be fulfilled in a matter of minutes. He wore designer clothes on a daily basis and every week went shopping to supply himself with the latest fashion. Nothing in his wardrobe was ever out of date. For his fourteenth birthday, he'd received a yellow Lamborghini that Paul let him drive without a license. Percy got whatever his heart desired without a second thought, and not once did anyone ever question it. It was nature to them to suck up to those who were in a higher social class than they were, and that is what Percy was. Even at sixteen, he was one of the most revered children in New York City. Everybody knew his name, even if they didn't know who he was personally. So of course, Percy would look down on those who were sucking up to him and flittering around filling his every need.

Paul and his mother never corrected his behavior. They themselves were nice to those who were nice to them, even those working in their very large house in New York. They assumed one day Percy, who was just under the money influence, would snap out of his funk and begin to treat others with some inkling of respect. Yet as he got older, the more arrogant he became, until he would barely treat his parents with respect, especially his stepfather. They were at their wits end with him, but they didn't know what to do with him. He was their little boy! They couldn't just cast him aside like a broken appliance. He needed love and attention. He'll just grow out of it. That's the lie they told themselves to shroud the fact Percy Jackson, their beloved son, was a spoiled brat, and always would be.

"Ah, Mister Jackson," Percy's principal, Mr. Brunner, greeted him. "It's good to see you again." Percy stared down at the short man in the wheelchair, sniffing disdainfully. Mr. Brunner, in his personal opinion, could go roll his wheelchair off the Brooklyn Bridge. He brushed invisible dirt off his eight hundred dollar black and light blue Gucci sweater and shoulder his bag, moving off without so much as a backwards glance. Mr. Brunner sighed and wheeled himself into his office, checking over the records. This was the first time Percy had showed up at school in a three month period, but what exactly could he say. Percy's parents could very well sue the school if he suspended the child or expelled him, so they were all forced to put up with his infrequent appearances. Little ungrateful bastard, Mr. Brunner thought to himself as he set Percy's file aside.

"Oh my god it's the great Percy Jackson, come to hang with the common folk!" the blonde girl in Percy's class called as he practically strutted inside. Percy racked his brains trying to think. Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase, a high end fashion consultant. Percy had purchased a few of her recommendations before. Frankly, her decisions were rash and the quality of the clothing was less than adequate.

"Tell that pretty mother of yours to choose clothing that actually looks and feels good," Percy retorted with a wicked grin. Annabeth's grey eyes darkened and he laughed out loud, sliding into his seat and dropping back on the floor. From his sweater pocket he produced a black iPhone 5s and he texted some of his friends from the club throughout class. The teacher knew better than to call on him to provide answers to her questions, and his classmates knew better than to poke and prod him into speaking to them. They might be on the high side of the social ladder, but Percy Jackson was at the top, and they knew it. He outranked them all, and therefor they were inferior to him.

"Lousy rich bastard," Annabeth whispered just loud enough for Percy to hear. His eyes flicked up from his phone and he shot her a grin. They could talk all they wanted. At the end of the day, though, they all had grudging respect for the highest member of society, and they always would. The bell rang then, signaling the end of class. Percy shouldered his bag and headed out the door, slipping the iPhone back into his pocket. Being rich certainly had its perks.

"Percy Jackson," the intercom overhead chimed musically. "Please see Mr. Brunner in his office immediately." Heads swiveled to watch him as he strode down to the front office. He let himself into his principal's office and plopped into the chair across from his desk. He glanced sideways and did a double take. There was another person in the room with them, a boy about his age, with long black hair and dark green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He kept fidgeting in his seat and fingering the hem of his shirt. Not designer, like the one Percy had under his sweater, but plain like one of the common folks.

"Percy," Brunner began slowly, capturing the rich boy's attention. "This is Nico di Angelo. He's new here." Percy scoffed.

"And I care why?" he said with a sneer at the new boy, who shrunk in his seat even farther. Stupid new kids.

"I figured you could show him around," Brunner replied coolly. "After all, you need some community service to graduate." He glanced sideways at the new boy. "No offense meant Nico."

"No offense taken," the new boy responded softly. His voice was kind of musical, Percy guessed. But nowhere near as attractive as he would've thought. A crying shame too. He was long overdue for another passing fancy. This boy would've done nicely. He sighed heavily and rose from his seat, striding to the door. The new boy twisted in his seat and glanced over his shoulder at him, staying firmly in his seat.

"Are you coming or what?" Percy snapped at him, galvanizing him into action. He practically bolted from his seat and squeezed passed Percy into the hallway, huddling by the far wall while the rich boy smirked at him from the office. "I don't bite," Percy said with another wicked grin. "But my bark is always worse than my bite."

"That's big talk for you," Nico replied, suddenly growing fierce and catching the rich boy off guard. "You think you're big shit, don't you? Big and powerful daddy with all the money, and here you are basking in the limelight." Warming up to his theme now, Nico shoved himself right into Percy's face, causing the rich boy to backpedal fast. "You aren't worth the ground I spit on. Thanks, but no thanks, for the tour." Nico spun on his heel and marched proudly away, turning his nose up. Percy tapped the sunglasses hanging off his sweater nervously against his palm. This wasn't in the script. No one ever talked to him like that before! And a mere commoner too!

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Percy called after his retreating form, his voice cracking at the end.

"Whatever you say, you fucking bastard!" Nico shot back, disappearing around the corner. Percy dropped to his knees and covered his ears. Never before had he been spoken to in such a manor. Oh, he'd heard people call him names before, but never before had it shaken him so. He scooped his bag off the floor and fled outside, sliding in behind the wheel of his car. He couldn't stay there any longer or he was going to lose it.

…

"Can't you ever stay in school for a full day?" Paul questioned Percy when he arrived home a short time later. He'd pulled into the circular drive and parked right behind his stepfather's "sensible" Prius. It was a dumb car for a dumb guy. He let himself into his house with his key and tossed his backpack and sweater wherever he saw fit. No one ever told him to pick his things up. The maids they had did that for him. Percy Jackson never once had been told to pick any of his possessions up. "Pick up the damn bag," Paul said. For the second time that day, Percy was caught off guard.

"No," he replied stubbornly. "The maids will do that for me." An evil sort of smile settled across Paul's features as he shook his head. A cold hand wrapped its fingers around Percy's heart and squeezed.

"I don't think so," Paul said. "Until you learn better behavior, the staff no longer serve you. You are left to your own devices to pick up your things, cook your meals, and do your own shopping. Which, speaking of." Paul reached into Percy's pocket and swiftly pulled his wallet out. He removed both his credit and debit cards and slipped them into his own pocket. "You're officially cut off from the money I have. You'll have to get a job like every other kid your age if you want the money to buy your things. And." Paul pried the keys from Percy's frozen fingers and stuffed them into his pocket as well. "You will get your own car or use public transportation like the rest of your schoolmates. As for school, you will attend, and you will make up every class you missed."

"Mother!" Percy cried, fleeing into the innards of the house. He swung the double doors of their library open and plowed inside. His mother, startled by his sudden appearance, glanced up sharply from her book. "Mother!" Percy wailed again, crossing his arms and stamping the ground in a true rich boy tantrum. "Paul just took away all my things! Tell him to give them back!"

"No Percy," she replied softly. If at all possible, Percy was even more stunned by this than by the fact Paul just took away all his money, all his clothes, and his car. He stared at her, mouth agape. "This is for your own good Percy. You're a spoiled brat and you need to learn some manners. Especially towards Paul. He's been good to us."

"But mom," he complained. "Don't you love your little boy?"

"I do," she responded, and he had a small flicker of hope. "And it's because I love you that I'm allowing this to happen. I don't know what else to do Percy. I do love you, but I don't love the person you've become." Percy turned around and hid his face from her, hoping she hadn't seen the tears threatening to fall. His own mother was casting him aside and actually agreeing to the plans his evil stepfather had devised. He stormed up to his room and slammed the great oak door closed. He then stared around in dismay at his semi-empty room. His great canopied bed still dominated the far wall, but his dresser with his mirror and all his hair products, cologne, and jewelry was gone. He dashed to his walk-in closet and threw the door open. He let out a groan and sank against the doorframe. Every single piece of designer clothing he'd owned was missing, leaving his closet bare. In their place, was white and blue shirts of the common folk, a few sweatshirts, a few pairs of jeans, and some jogging pants. Paul had emptied his closet!

"Fuck," he swore softly, slamming the closet door angrily. His bookshelf was also missing along with all the trinkets he'd collected over the years from vacations and the occasional exotic shopping trip. His paintings he'd painstakingly searched for were also absent, as was the beautiful hundred year old fountain he'd located in Mexico and liked so much he brought back to the states with him. The soft trickle of water lulled him to sleep every night. "Fuck," he repeated, slamming his fist into the wall. He winced when blood began gushing down his knuckles and dripping onto his once pristine white carpet. He plopped onto his bed and gazed around his room that wasn't his room any longer. This was the guest room in a house he wasn't welcome in anymore.

Percy had never once had this happen to him, so he was quite unsure as to what to do about it. His mom and Paul had never once complained about the lifestyle he choose to live, with all the perks of a high class citizen. Why the sudden change? Okay, so he could be a bit of a brat, but it wasn't like they ever taught him any different! And Nico. God, he couldn't get the new boy at his school out of his head. It drove him nuts. He knew full well he was gay, so that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was the fact he was on the rich boy's mind at all. After all, Percy Jackson never fell for second class citizens, ever. Certainly not people of a different social class as him. Granted, he'd used and abused a few of them before, and the thought now made him wince. Those kind people didn't deserve the treatment he gave them.

"I really am a monster," he whispered, flopping backwards and draping an arm over his eyes. "No wonder mom and Paul finally cracked."

…

The next morning Percy awoke happier than he would've thought for basically just being cut off from the family fortune. He rose from bed and frowned at his clothes on the floor for a second before remembering: Paul told him that he would have to clean up his own messes. A quick glance around the room revealed a hamper for dirty clothes. Percy scooped them up and stuffed them in, noticing sadly the tall stack of already dirty clothes in it. At least Paul hadn't taken all his rich boy clothes. He could keep what shred of dignity he had intact. He would have to do his laundry at some point. Maybe one of his schoolmates knew how. He rooted around in his closet and emerged with some stuff that would be suitable for the day. They were simple and cheap; a pair of off-brand dark blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a black and lime green hoodie, all made with cheap material and scratchy to the touch.

"Morning mother, morning stepfather," Percy said with forced enthusiasm as he walked briskly into the dining room. His mom and Paul shared a startled look. Something about their son, had changed, though not overly so. Percy simply shrugged and moved into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting at the bar. So far, this wasn't as bad as he thought. "I'm off," he called after a few minutes, depositing his dishes in the sink. Before, he just left them where they were, as the maids came around and picked them up later. "Have a nice day, both of you." He smiled to himself as he let himself out of the apartment, shouldering his cheaply made backpack. His smile slowly melted as he began the thirty block walk to school. There was no way he was riding the bus to school, and since he didn't have his car, he was stuck walking.

"Well, well," Percy heard after a few blocks of walking. He glanced up and noticed a black Jaguar f-type pulling up to the curb. His eyes bulged out of his head as Nico leaned over the seats and smirked at him. "What, never met another person with a sweet car just like yours? News flash buddy boy; I'm rich too."

"I hadn't noticed," Percy muttered. "But you're so…sweet." That sounded lame, even to his ears. Nico's smirk grew as Percy began to blush furiously and shift his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"There's a difference between being rich and being a jerk," Nico said. He swung the passenger door open and patted the seat. "It's a long walk champ. Why don't I give you a ride?" Percy scoffed, then seemed to think better of it. He slid in and buckled up his seat belt, hunching low in the seat as Nico let out a short laugh. "What the heck is up with your clothes?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the once rich boy snapped back. "You say you're rich, yet you wear lower class clothing. Do you actually enjoy it?" His eyes widened at the very thought.

"Duh," Nico said unsympathetically. "Besides, it's easier to make friends when you don't look like you're on a whole other level than they are. How many friends do you have Percy? Two? One? None?"

"I have friends!" Percy retorted. "Just…none at school." He put on his best poor little me face, but if Nico was affected, he didn't let on. Instead, he switched his gaze to the road and threw the car into drive. Percy slammed against the dashboard as the car lurched forward. "Ow!" Percy complained, peeling himself off the dashboard. Nico smiled a little and didn't so much as glance at the once rich boy. Percy sulked until they reached the school. He snatched up his backpack and bolted from the car like it was on fire. Nico quickly caught up to him, though, and they walked in silence.

"Hello Mister Jackson," Mr. Brunner called from his office. "Hello Mister di Angelo."

"Hello Mister Brunner," Nico called back cheerfully, elbowing Percy in the ribs. "What a lovely day it is, right Percy." Percy glared daggers at the shorter male. He might be having a change of lifestyle, but he still loathed his principal. "Right Percy?" Nico asked again, elbowing him in the ribs harder than before.

"Yes Nico, I agree," Percy squeaked, rubbing his injured side. Mr. Brunner looked a little taken aback. Percy had never spoken so pleasantly to anyone before, so he was a little surprised to say the least. Nico smiled at Percy as they continued on to their classes.

"Hey look, the rich bastard is back," Annabeth sneered. The other kids in the class roared with laughter. Percy, for the first time, didn't have anything witty to say back, so he plopped into his seat and hunkered down. He left his iPhone at home today, so he actually had to participate. It was Algebra II with Mrs. Clemmens. Percy was surprised to find he actually understood it.

"Now class," Mrs. Clemmens said as she wrote on the board in her swirly writing. "If you have seven x plus eleven on one side, and four x plus eight on the other side, what does x equal?" Percy's hand shot into the air and everyone turned to look at him, the teacher included.

"X equals negative one," Percy replied, grinning at everyone. "Hello Annabeth dear," he added with a little wave to her. "Tell your mother I said hello." Annabeth stared at him, speechless for a change. Percy kind of smiled at her and scribbled down some notes in his notebook.

"Are you feeling okay Percy?" Mrs. Clemmens asked, actually looking quite concerned. The rest of the class looked just as confused. Percy just smiled at them all and waved bashfully. Only Nico looked ready to laugh at him, and Percy shot him a grin in return. After class, Percy bumped shoulders with Nico as they headed out.

"You weren't bad Jackson," Nico replied, earning another smile from the once rich boy. "Hey, what are you doing after school?" Percy gazed thoughtfully out and furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging. "You ought to come to work with me today. You can just lounge around the store if you want."

"Where do you work?" the once rich boy asked the shorter male. He'd been to a lot of places in New York, and not once had he seen this little male he was growing fond of anywhere.

"Barnes and Noble down on Fifth," the shorter male replied. "I work in the Starbucks. I could get you set up with a coffee and a book and you'd be good to go!" Percy laughed a little and butted his shoulder against Nico again.

"I'd like that," he replied honestly.

…

"Whew!" Percy jumped when Nico plopped down across from him. He'd been so busy reading he'd forgotten the shorter male was even around. Nico slurped happily at a mango banana smoothie he'd gotten to keep after his shift, while Percy still sipped occasionally at his iced white chocolate mocha. He set his book off to the side and settled back comfortably in his chair. Four hours had gone by without much boredom, and for that the once rich boy was grateful. "You know, they're hiring up front," Nico said, setting his smoothie off to the side. "You should apply. You're obviously going to need money soon. Your wardrobe is lacking."

"What's wrong with it now?" Percy asked, glancing down. He'd steadily gotten used to the feel of them, and Nico was right. They were comfortable. They breathed easily and he was quite enjoying the feel of them. "Oh, maybe I need to expand," Percy said with a wince. "I need to do laundry too. Mom and dad are making me do my own laundry." He caught himself off guard with that. He never called Paul dad. Maybe Nico was beginning to soften him.

"Besides, a job will teach you some manners and some discipline," Nico added with a small smile. "Both of which you need. You're so rude to everyone who is below you, but in a work setting, you'd be the lowest. And then you'd be equal to those around you. Hello Rachel, it's so good you came to relieve me of my position." Percy twisted in his seat and stared over his shoulder as a pretty little redhead slipped behind the counter, smiling at them both. Percy grinned at her and waved.

"Hello Rachel," he said shyly. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"The Percy Jackson?" Rachel asked, her eyes bulging. "Oh my god I followed you on Twitter before you were a big deal." Percy winced.

"Don't," he said, holding up a hand. "Please don't think of me like that. I'm applying. Hopefully, I'll be you're teammate and then your friend." Rachel smiled kindly at him and floated off into the kitchen. Nico rolled his eyes and glanced at Percy, sipping from his smoothie once again. It struck Percy, then, how good looking Nico really was. His dark green eyes with flecks of gold glinted in amusement always. His skin was tan and flawless, not an imperfection to be seen. Percy reached across the table and rested his hand lightly on Nico's. Nico looked a little startled, but he didn't pull away. "I never thanked you," Percy said.

"What?" Nico asked lamely. Percy chuckled.

"Yes, I seriously just said I want to thank you," he said. "I mean, you've been rather nice to me, even though I've been the biggest bastard in the world and didn't deserve and ounce of kindness from you."

"Everyone deserves kindness Percy, even spoiled brats like you," the shorter male replied honestly.

"I don't want to be a brat anymore," Percy replied urgently. "Something wasn't right with that. You're the perfect role model of a rich person." Under his tan, Nico turned a healthy shade of pink. "Please, help me with this transition. I need to learn." He was practically begging on my knees.

"Percy Jackson begs on knees to lowly commoner," Nico said completely straight-faced. "Imagine if the newspapers saw you know."

"Oh, fuck the newspapers and tabloids," Percy said seriously. "I don't care about my image anymore. I don't want people to respect me because they fear me as well. I want to gain my own respect. I see that now. Being rich doesn't mean I have to be a jerk. I can have untold riches at my disposal and still be friendly towards people."

"Now you have it," Nico said with a laugh, leaning over and brushing his lips across Percy's. "Do you know how many people wish they could kiss the great Percy Jackson?" Percy threw his head back and laughed.

~Several Months Later~

Percy Jackson was a completely different person than he had been before Nico. He was no longer under the restriction of having no money, wardrobe, or car. But Percy continued with his lower class status anyway. He shopped for off-brand clothes as often as he could, but he still had high end fashion for when he accompanied his mother and father places. He started making friends at school and found out not only did he excel at math, but English as well, especially creative writing. He still drove his car to school, but on the way there he'd pick up all his friends and offer them rides. He began going on a regular basis and quickly surpassed his class in credentials. At the rate he was going, he was looking to graduate early. He offered to pick up after himself at home and when the maids did do something for him, he thanked them profusely. He began showing respect to those around them, and in return they began respecting him back. But not because they feared him.

All in all, Percy Jackson was much happier with the life he was currently living. Those who were of a lower social class were no longer beneath him. Rather, they were his equals, and he had a whole new respect for them as well. As for Nico, well a few weeks after Percy got the job at Barnes and Noble, they'd begun going out. Right from the start, it was clear that Nico was no passing fancy, or one of those unfortunate boys Percy just used and abused. He was going to stick around for a good, long while. Percy had developed some strong feelings for the shorter male, and quickly too.

"Hello mother, hello father," Percy hummed pleasantly as he seated himself at the table. "I hope you both slept well. What do we have here?" He glanced down at his breakfast plate. "Egg whites with reduced fat cheddar cheese and mushrooms? Beckett, you have outdone yourself today! Brava." Beckett, the Blofis/Jackson chef, poked his head out from the kitchen and winked. "Don't forget your teaching me about that Hummingbird cake later Beckett. It's going to be a big hit at Annabeth's mom's party."

"But of course Mister Jackson," Beckett called back. "When is it again?"

"Next week!" Percy called back. "Thank you so much Beckett." Across from him, Percy's mom smiled.

"It's good to see you so energetic today," she commented.

"But of course," Percy replied. "Nico and I are going shopping, and then after that we're picking up the Stolls and Jason Grace and heading out to Montauk for some beach time. The Stolls have never been. Can you imagine such a thing? It is simply a must see. How was your vacation to Mexico last week?"

"Oh, just lovely Percy," Paul supplied. "Just as beautiful as we remember. I'm glad you came down when you did. You would've ruined your surprise."

"Surprise?" Percy asked, glancing from his mother to his father. "What surprise?"

"Go see for yourself," his mother replied. "It's in your room." Percy rose from his place at the table and ran excitedly up the steps to his room. He threw the oak door open and gasped. Gurgling musically in the corner of his room was an exact replica of the fountain they'd gotten rid of when they cleaned his room out. It was officially the nicest looking thing in the room, but Percy missed it so much he didn't care.

"Thank you both so much!" he cried happily, wrapping both his parents in a hug. They glanced at each other, amusement glinting in their eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded. "Oh, that must be Nico!" Percy said happily, snatching his wallet from his plain wooden dresser and putting it in the pocket of his off-brand jeans. "Now I can find that lovely gift I wanted to get you both." He left before they could say much of anything else. He threw the door open and grinned as Nico ran a hand through his long black hair. "Hiya baby," Percy said cheerfully, snatching the keys from the small table beside the door. "Ready for some shopping?"

"Of course," Nico replied. "Don't forget about that matching tennis bracelet set for your parents." Percy smiled easily at him and loped and arm through the shorter male's, steering him toward his car.

"I definitely won't," he replied. "Speaking of, you should see what they got me in Mexico…"

…

Well that's officially it. I hope everyone liked it. R&R!


End file.
